My Cake
by TheCrazies
Summary: Random Ouran Highschool Host Club cracked one-shot. Featuring - the writers! Duh. -Bored........ Random. Ouran. Rated!


**Authors Note: **

**Nessa: Nessa and Samara here!**

**Sam: We welcome you to our world of...crap~~ (Heart).**

**Nessa: We're very bored and decided to make**

**...**

**Sam: A CRACK FICT!**

**Nessa: We're doing a quick crack fict of Ouran Highschool Host Club. Very quick. Cause we're bored and have nothing else to do on a Friday night.**

**Sam: Yeah....Cause we're dorks. Pretty dorks. Yeah...**

**Nessa&Sam: Let's see where this all goes...**

**Sam: Whootz**

**Nessa: BAM!**

**Sam: Kk, Cuz' were like, totaly awesome and shit, the Oc's are ...US!!! My name is totaly AMIKO**

**Nessa: And I am... Akira. (Bleh)**

**Sam: AND WE IS TTLY SISTA'Z!!! =0**

**  
**A high school with a club like no other! Ouran Highschool Host Club presents - The Host Club of Ouran Highschool! (A/N: We had to laugh at this.)

Amiko: Hoowly jeeeze...WHAAAAOH.

Akira: And this is what Amiko said when random roses hit her face....And then she added...

Amiko: IS A MIDGET O:

The doors to the third music room were open with the members standing side by side. Akira was standing there with a bored expression as Amiko was busy looking for the midget that threw the flowers in her face.

Amiko: IS A INVISIBLE MIDGET O:

Akira: Jeez Amiko, calm down. Besides, isn't the midget much older then you?

Amiko: But---But---But is beautiful....Hehe, I sound like the hunch back of notre dame. I soiled in my pants....phhht. Haha.

Akira: You're a retard. Stop quoting Pablo Fransico.

Amiko: But---But---But is beautiful.

Akira glanced over at Amiko while drooling emitted from Amiko's lower lip. Turning away, Akira looked at each and every member of the host club.

Akira: None of the guys here are that hot anyways.

Amiko: LIES. Your just blind....like Itachi...

Akira: He's in a manga...

Amiko: ITACHI-SAAAAAAN~~ (insert fangirl scream here)

Akira shook her head and returned her attention back towards the members of the host club. Each of them had an arched eyebrow, staring ridiculously back at Amiko and Akira.

Tamaki: Uh...W-we welcome you to our world of-

Amiko: Crap~~~ :D

Tamiki: Uh...Never mind then...

Akira: Sorry, we were looking for the host club but obviously you're not them 'cause like...attractive - Cha right.

Amiko: OOOOOH~~~ Akira, are you always so BLIND? How can you be my twin anyways. I Hatez you T.T

Akira: We just have different views of....Art?

Amiko: Ohhh, no, Akira, Were growing apart. I dont think I can keep it up this much longer....

Akira: Are you talking about your erection?

Amiko: Yes...whoa--Wait, NOOOES Dx

A moment of awkwardness settled between the group of characters, when suddenly a loud RING came out from nowhere.

Amiko: Hey look, a BELL, lets follow it.

Akira: Bringez the car around!

Not a moment after the bell had rang, Akira and Amiko took off, apparently looking to find the bell. The Host Club stood uncomfortably where they were, staring at the vacant spot where the twins had been only moments previously. No one said a word, until Huni's voice rang out.

Huni: Takashi, are they mentally challenged?

Mori said nothing, but nodded.

Kyoya: I hope they know they cant follow the bell...

Hikaru: Worse then that, I hope they know --  
Kaoru: That was the end of the day bell...

Silence fell among the host club.

* * *

Outside of the school, Amiko and Akira burst out into laughter.

Akira: Did they really believe all that?!

Amiko: I believe so....pfft. Retards.

Akira: Nice...fake...drool? Ha.

Amiko: Oh no that was real. im just erally tired.

Akira: I can see that. Gym must of tuckered you out, huh?

Amiko: pfft. no....okay, yeahh.

Akira glanced over at Amiko, but decided not to ask any questions.

Amiko: This cake is tasteh!

Akira: What?! What cake?!

Akira turned to Amiko who suddenly had a slice of chocolate cake.

Akira: How in the hell did you manage to get that?!

Amiko: I stoleth from the Host Club!

Amiko smiled contently while taking a piece of cake into her mouth.

* * *

Huni: Takashi, where's my cake?! *Anime waterfall tears*

Mori: On the table?

Huni: Takashi! It's gone!

Haruhi: I haven't seen it since those two girls were in here...

Tamiki: Thiefs! We must go on a quest to get Huni's cake back from those two....HOOBLIGANS!

* * *

Amiko took the last piece of cake into her mouth and smiled smugly.

Amiko: My cake.

Akira: Oy.


End file.
